


The Pack's Omega

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [40]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: All share one bed, Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blowjobs, F/M, I think that covers everything lol, Knotting, Literal Sleeping Together, Multi, Omega Reader, Pack Dynamics, Reader is in the middle of course ;), Sam is kinda cocky, Spitroasting, Swallowing, Traditional Omega and Alphas, Vaginal Sex, caring alphas, m/f/m, reader has multiple orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: A smutty morning shared between you and your two handsome Winchester alphas





	The Pack's Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies,
> 
> Not much to say with this one except enjoy ;)

* * *

You were the last one awake, and before Dean had gone to bed he nagged you to go to bed with him. He didn't mind sharing a bed with his little brother, as long as you were in between them, but you were determined to keep researching.  

 

An hour had passed since Dean headed off to bed, and your eyelids were finally starting to get heavy. You closed your book and staggered down the hallway, quietly pushing open the bedroom door to reveal your two snoring alphas, both sprawled across the mattress. Sighing, you unclipped your bra, and stripped of your clothes, examining the best way to get in the middle of the Winchesters. 

 

Carefully, you moved onto the mattress and started crawling over Dean's back, strategically placing hands and knees where they wouldn't hurt him, or wake him. After a few minutes of careful crawling, you had the blankets pulled back and were settling between them.  

 

You slipped your feet under the blankets, and before you could even attempt to get into your comfy spot, the boys were wrapping around you. You were facing Sam as you tried to get in bed, and he was the first to respond to your presence. He laced an arm around your side, pulling you closer to him and nuzzling his nose against your ribcage. "Mmm, 'mega." He hummed, tightening his grip. 

 

You nuzzled your cheek against the top of his head the same way he did your ribs, and brushed his hair from his eyes, whispering softly "Alpha, I'm cold. Please let go, Alpha." Sam always responded better when he was asleep if his title was thrown in a few times.  

 

True to Sam, he loosened his grip and let you move down further under the covers until your were in your favorite positioning: Between your two alphas, facing Sam with Dean at your back and your head even with their shoulders. Dean pulled the covers up, tucking them close around you and humming as he pulled your body closer to him. He nosed his claiming mark and palmed your ass, before giving it a loving tap. "Goodnight, Little Omega." 

 

"Goodnight, Alpha, I didn't mean to wake you up. I'm sorry." 

 

"It's okay, I was awake the second you started climbing on top of me."  

 

The three of you were soon fast asleep, both Winchesters tangled around your smaller body and you sleeping happily in the middle of it all.  

 

~~~ 

 

Sam woke up first, nosing against the claiming mark he'd placed on your skin, and getting up to get dressed for his morning run. He hated leaving his omega's side, but you were with Dean which meant you were in good hands. He kissed your forehead and slipped his hands beneath your knees, scooting you closer to Dean.  

 

You being moved woke Dean and he looked up at his little brother, "Running time already, Sammy?" 

 

"Yep, make sure to keep her warm. I woke up in the middle of the night and she was uncovered." 

 

"She had us laying on top of her, how cold could she have been." He chuckled. 

 

"Her back was freezing." 

 

"Don't worry, I've got her." Sam watched him pull you tight to his chest and lay his leg over yours, trapping your body beneath his. Still asleep, you hummed and settled in comfortably. "Stay safe, Sammy." 

 

The younger Winchester snorted a laugh, "Dude, I'm a prime alpha. I'll be fine... If she wakes up before I'm back, tell her I said I love her." 

 

"Always try to." Dean grunted, using your head as a pillow, and quickly falling back to sleep. Sam just smiled and shook his head, leaving the bedroom and letting himself out the bunker door. 

 

You woke up about an hour into Sam's run, and Dean was still sprawled out on top of you. Trying again not to wake him, you carefully and slowly attempted to inch your way out from under him, but his arm tightened around your waist and he pulled you onto your back, "Morning, Alpha." 

 

"Morning, where does my pretty little omega think she's going?" His voice was deep, and rough with sleep, only serving to make you more horny than you already were. 

 

"Well, I was going to try to wake you up with sex, but you're already awake." 

 

He growled low in your ear, "You still can, Sweetheart. You know I'd never turn down a little fun with my girl." Dean claimed your mouth, quickly showing you who was _the_ alpha, not that he ever gave you time enough to forget. He pulled you to straddle his hips and ran his rough hands along your stomach and up to your breasts, tweaking your nipples into hardened peaks. "Sweet little Omega... Always pleasing your alphas like a good girl." 

 

"Oh, Dean." You moaned, letting him lower you onto his cock. "Mmm alpha." 

 

"That's it, Sweetheart." His head fell back onto the pillow and he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. 

 

"Alpha." You rocked your hips, fucking yourself on his thick cock, moaning and whimpering in pleasure. 

 

"I love you, Babygirl."  he grabbed your hips and helped you bounce up and down on his dick, his thick length filling every inch. Dean kept your pace steady for a minute or two and growled. "Fuck, I can't take it anymore." He pulled you off him and dropped you on your knees, pinning you to the mattress and fucking back into your soaked omega pussy. 

 

"Ahh! Ahh, Dean!... Alpha!" You cried, cumming hard for your alpha, and going limp beneath him. Dean's knot swelled inside you, locking you on his cock, and he fell forward on top of you, truly pinning you to the bed, his hot cum coating your inner walls.  

 

A minute later, the door creaked open and Sam's warm laugh filled the room. "Damn, What did I miss?" 

 

"Can't you see I'm busy with my omega, Bitch?" Dean teased. 

 

"Don't you know she's my omega too, Jerk?" Sam joked in response, wasting no time. He strolled over to the bed, stripping off his clothes and tilting your head to kiss the claim mark he'd left on your neck. Dean kissed his mark on the opposite side of your neck and Sam pulled back, caressing your hair. "I'm gonna shower really quick." 

 

"Okay, I love you alpha." 

 

"I love you too, Omega."  

 

He showered, leaving you and Dean to lay locked together until his knot loosened inside you. By the time Sam was out of the shower and toweled off, you and Dean were separated, and Dean was ready for round two. 

 

"Sammy, what do you say we share our beautiful little pack omega?" 

 

"I think that's a perfect idea." Sam smirked, joining the two of you on the bed. You lifted yourself onto your knees and bowed your head, presenting yourself to your alphas. "You're so beautiful, Y/N... How do you want your alphas?" 

 

"I wanna suck your cock, Alpha." You mewled, locking eyes with Sam. He threaded his fingers through your hair and tugged, looking at Dean with a smirk, 

 

"Looks like you get her pussy again."  

 

"Hallelujah." Dean smacked your ass, taking his place behind you, and lining up with your entrance. Your mouth fell open in a moan and Sam took advantage, settling his thick cock between your lips. "Fuck, you feel good, Omega." 

 

"Her mouth feels pretty good too." Sam held your head in place and fucked lazily into your mouth. You sucked and moaned around his cock, the vibrations driving him crazy, making him fuck you a little rougher.  

 

Dean buried himself deep inside and the boys set the perfect pace, Sam pulling back as  Dean pushed in and vice versa. You were taking in air only when Sam would allow and ten minutes into their fucking, you had already cum three times. Dean was the first to speak up, "I'm gonna fill our pretty little omega, Sammy."  

 

"Fuck, I'm close too." Sam forced his cock further down your throat and you happily took every inch, continuing to worship your alpha's dick. Dean grabbed your hips, pulling you against him tighter as he pounded into you, his cum filling you for a second time that morning. Sam thrust one last time and you obediently swallowed down every drop of his cum, licking and cleaning his cock when he pulled back.  

 

Dean laid on his side, spooning your smaller body and Sam laid facing the two of you. "You did so good, Baby."  

 

"You two did pretty good, yourselves." You kissed Sam and then Dean, thanking them for taking care of you. They watched you turn to lay on your stomach and drift to sleep.  

 

You never thought you would find one alpha, much less two. The Winchesters had taken you in after they found you on a hunt, and one night they asked you to be their omega. It wasn't a normal situation, packs were almost unheard of nowadays, but you wouldn't change it for the world. Dean was the pack leader, getting the first dibs whenever they had sex with you and having final say whenever you wanted to do anything, much to your annoyance. Sam was simply the Alpha, he wasn't as high "ranking" as Dean but he was still one of the top dogs. Finally there was you, the pack omega. You pleased your alphas, took care of them, and kept them somewhat levelheaded, and you loved everything about it. 

 

Sam and Dean both lay on their sides looking down to you with Dean stroking your hair tenderly, "She's so beautiful, I don't know how the hell we ever got her to say yes." 

 

Sam laughed, "We asked her and she said yes." 

 

"Yes she did, baby brother... Night, Sweetheart." Dean kissed the back of your head and your alphas joined you in sleep, both sprawled out on either side, just as they were the night before. 

**Author's Note:**

> I would've added this to my "alternate universes" series, but I think I want to reserve that one for the more BDSM type of works, so alas, this got shoved in with the one-shots lol


End file.
